Kingdom Hearts Scenario: Pocahontas
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: A scenario where Sora, Donald and Goofy go to Mystic Woods, a world based on the movie, Pocahontas. With Kingdom Hearts 2 gameplay elements.


_Kingdom Hearts Scenario: Mystic Woods (Pocahontas)_

"Whoa...Where are we?" Sora said, gazing in the amazement of the world he and his partners had freshly landed in. Donald swatted away at the bugs that flew circles around him, while Goofy looked around sheepishly. They were surrounded by healthy green trees, the sounds of the singing birds and the flowing of the river gave them complete relief. Sora smiled, "This is a world we've never been to, right?"

"Yeah, but. It's so peaceful. Who would want to ruin such a peaceful world like this?" Donald quacked. Sora looked foward, and began to walk in the same direction. "Only one way to find out," The spikey-headed keybearer pointed his thumb in the direction he was going, signaling Donald and Goofy to follow him.

**(Field Theme: Colors of the Wind)**

Sora, Donald and Goofy jogged fowards through the lushful forest, being greeted by a few small treasure chests along the way. Like usual, Sora tapped the chests with his Keyblade and usually something useful would be inside. The first chest had a Hi-Potion inside while the others had some synthesis items. "These could be helpful," Sora places the items in his pockets and the three continued on. After a few minutes of jogging, they suddenly felt the wind blow past them. Sora felt the wind rush through his spikey brown hair, his clothes and crown necklace fluttered in the breeze. Donald held on to his hat and Goofy tried his best to keep his balance. Sora opened his eyes and his hand reached out and caught something. He opened his fist and it revealed to be a multicolored leaf.

"Guys, look at this.."

"Its a..leaf?" Donald asked.

"But leaves are only green." Goofy added. "These look like they've been painted."

Suddenly, a huge shadow was casted across the entire section of the forest. The three looked in the direction of the shadow and it looked like sails. The sails could only mean a ship had docked. Sora got a bad feeling in his stomach, He clenched his fist and ran foward again, "Ahh!"

Out of nowhere, A few heartless had appeared. Three PowerWilds, two normal Shadows, and two Shaman heartless. Sora glared at the heartless and summoned his keyblade.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!) (Battle music: Savage Frolic)**

Sora charged into the Powerwilds, swiftly dodging their wild attacks. He raised his keyblade up in the air and a few bolts of lightning struck down upon the monkey-like heartless, weakening them instantly. Goofy soon charged through them and they were immediatly slain. Donald spun his staff in his hand and shot fire and blizzard spells left and right, he killed any heartless that dared to come near him. "It's over!", Sora shouted as he sliced through a Heartless. Before they knew it, more of them appeared, this time, there were 5 soldiers scattering towards the three. Sora slid towards them with a sliding dash and took out two of them. "I've got it!", Donald quacked as he casted a thunder spell upon the the remaining heartless, defeating them on impact. Munny and green orbs absorbed into Sora when the battle was over.

Sora lowered his Keyblade and wiped sweat from his forehead. Donald plopped onto the grassy ground with his staff in hand. Goofy fanned himself with his hat, "Gee, ya think that ship has sumthin' to do with the heartless?"

"I don't know, its a possibility.." Sora said, look towards the ship's sails.

"Well were not gonna find out by just standing around!" The duck yelled.

Donald ran in front of his taller comrades, he stopped and turned around. "C'MON!"

Sora and Goofy nodded at eachother and the three ventured further into the forest.

* * *

"Look at it, Wiggins. An entire new world, full of gold. just waiting for me." A large man said, looking out the window from the inside of the ship.

"And scores of adventures waiting for us! Right, Percy?" A cheerful skinny man smiled, grooming his pet english bulldog. "Do you think we'll meet some savages?"

"If we do, we'll be sure to give them the proper english greeting." The large man spoke darkly.

"Gift baskets?" Wiggins smiled, holding up two baskets filled with desirables. The wide man rolled his eyes, "And he became so highly reccomended."

The large man returned to his desk and began looking a map of the place he was soon to set foot on. A few sudden knocks on the door, and in came a blonde-haired man.

"It's perfect governor, the water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore." He announced. "Hey there, Percy." He gave the dog a pet. Governor Ratcliffe nodded, his eyes glued to the map. "Very well then, give the order."

"Already done sir! I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go."

The large governor rolled up the map, "About the natives, i'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

The blonde man replied, "Well, if they're anything like the savages i've fought before then it's nothing I can't handle." The governor poured himself a drink, "Right, that'll be all Smith."

"Seeya Percy," The blonde man gave the dog another ruffle on his head before leaving the captain's room. The Governor sipped, "Men like Smith don't they?", He stood up and walked over to the mirror, staring deep into his reflection's soul.

"I've never been a 'popular' man." The Governor said sadly.

"I like you!" Wiggins smiled.

"And don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me."

Wiggin's replied, struggling to put the Governor Ratcliffe's belt on him."Oh yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social tribal whose failed at everything's he's-"

"I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory! But mark my words Wiggins, when King James sees the gold these peasants on Earth, success will be mine...at last."

Ratcliffe put his cape and hat on and they both left out to the deck of the ship.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran farther and farther through the forest. "We gotta find that ship! That's gotta be where the heartless are coming from."

"How do you know exactly?" Donald quacked. "I don't know. I just have this feeling." While not watching where he was going, Sora ran into someone, knocking them right over. Sora fell to the ground. "Oww..."

Donald and Goofy ran over to their downed friend, "You okay Sora? You should watch where you're going." Sora stood up and shook his head, he looked over to the person he had ran into. "Hey are you ok-"

On the ground was a beautiful indian woman, who was just now sitting up. With her was a raccoon and a humming bird, who was swarming around the three angrily. Donald swatted at it with his staff, "Cut it out! What's the big idea!"

Sora held out his hand, "Hey, are you alright?"

The indian woman held her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She took Sora's hand and he pulled her up. The bird still angrily circled around the three. "Flit, it's okay! I'm fine"

"Um, who are you?" Sora asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Pocahontas. It seems you have already met Flit." She giggled. The Racoon crawled into Goofy's pocket and took out one of his Hi-Potions. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, and that's Meeko." Pocahontas added.

"I'm Sora," The spikey headed brunette pointed his thumb to himself. "These two are Donald and Goofy." Pocahontas smiled, "Well, it's always nice to meet new people."

"Where were you going, it seemed like you where in a hurry." Goofy said.

"Oh, I was going to observe the strange clouds that had just appeared." Pocahantas said, pointing off into the direction she was going. "Strange clouds?", Sora paused for a second. "Oh, you mean the sails. We were going to investigate the same thing. You see, there are these black creatures called 'Heartless'. We think someone from that ship is summoning them."

"Heartless. Funny, I ran into some of those while i was running. They tried to attack us, so we ran away." Pocahontas explained.

"Don't worry, together we can take 'em on." Sora smiled. Pocahontas chuckled, "Alright Sora. Let's go find out where those strange clouds came from."

The four of them, along with Pocahontas' animal sidekicks went to investigate where the "strange clouds" could have come from.

_**(Pocahontas has joined you!) (You can now use the limit, 'Wind Storm')**_

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas reached a rocky cliff. "I'll go look."

Pocahontas crept up to the edge of the cliff and slowly peaked her head over.

"What do you see?" Sora whispered. Pocahontas was left in a trance to what she had saw. Suddenly, she heard someone calling someone else's name. "John! John what are you doing up there?"

The blonde haired man climbed up the tree, "Getting a better look!" he replied.

Pocahontas crept back quietly into the bushes, she pulled the three into the bushes along with her. She looked at John. Her full lips curving up into a smile. "Uh oh, I know that look.." Donald whispered.

"Someone's in L.O.V.E.." Sora silently teased alongside Donald. Goofy chuckled lowly, while Pocahontas' cheeks flushed red. She watched as John looked around the infinite acres of land he had stepped foot on, watching his crew pull the large ship to shore. Meeko smiled with hunger, and he crawled over to the blonde settler. Pocahontas tried to grab his tail to stop him, but she failed. Flit exclaimed loudly, the bird quickly flew over and grabbed the raccoon's tail with its beak, attempting to pull him back into the bushes with the others. "Meeko, no!" Sora whispered. Flit was slowly losing her grip and she let go and flew back into the bushes, making Meeko bump into John Smilth. "Hey!" John exclaimed, unsheathing his knife and turning around, ready to kill what had just startled him. But was greeted by a greedy little raccoon.

Pocahontas gasped, now thinking that John will kill Meeko. "Oh no, Meeko's in trouble!" Goofy whispered. "I'll save him." Sora said. As he was about to summon his Kingdom Key, Pocahontas grabbed his hand, "No! Not yet."

John sat down on the branch of the tree, "Well, you're a strange looking fellow." He sheathed his knife, "You hungry?" Out of his pocket, he pulled out a hardened, circular biscuit and handed it to Meeko. "Here you go. It's food, well sort of."

The raccoon sniffed the biscuit, and snatched it from the man's grasp and gobbled it up. "You like it, eh?", He pulled out another biscuit, "Well try eating it for four months straight."

Pocahontas smiled. He didn't like such a bad guy after all. Sora, Donald and Goofy sighed in relief. "He's nice." Sora commented.

"What a swell guy." Goofy added. Donald commented along, "He's not a bad guy!"

Pocahontas quickly shushed them. Meeko looked back at the four of them and let up the biscuit John had gave to him, He waved at them. "You got a friend back there?"

Pocahontas' expression changed drastically. John stepped off of the tree and slowly walked towards the four. Pocahontas backed away in fear, "What's wrong?" Sora whispered. In the nick of time, Flit flew out and quickly swarmed around John, making him drop all of his remaining biscuits. Meeko quickly picked them up and began to eat them. "John, you better get down here! The governor's coming to shore!" Someone had called.

"Alright! Alright, I'm leaving.." John put on his helmet and began to climb down the tree to join his comrades. Flit flew back to the four. Pocahontas smiled slyly at the bird.

"That was close one. Thanks, Flit!" Sora said in relief.

* * *

_**(Indian Settlement: Powhatan's Teepee)**_

All of the Powhatan tribe had gathered together because of something that could be a serious threat to their land and their tribe. The Powhatan people talked about the strange arrivals. "My brothers, we must know more about these visitors. Kekata, what do you see?"

An old man with long silver hair began to mumble something in his language. He pulled out some dirt from his pocket. He slowly put the dirt into the fire, chanting something while doing it. He stood back. In a matter of seconds, the smoke had grown bigger and formed a cloud in the teepee. Thunder boomed within the cloud of smoke.

"These are not men like us." Kekata spoke. The Powhatan people looked in horror as the smoke took the form of a figure holding a rifle. "They are strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun, weapons that spout fire and thunder." The figure had fired it's rifle.

Chief Powhatan looked at the smoke with utter shock. Kekata continued. "They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path." The smoke now transformed into wolf-like figures. They circled around an Indian warrior. "They also are accompanied by these obscure creatures that are black as the night, with eyes that glow like the moon." The smoke turned into a figure that looked like a shadow. "But luckily. There are another group of visitors that come here with good intentions."

The Chief's eyes grew bigger. "Who are they, Kekata? What do they look like?"

"A boy with hair like a porcupine, that wields a weapon shaped like a key. A duck with the power to use the elements of the Earth. And a dog, that fights with a shield. It seems that they have come to aid us in eliminating the obscure monsters. And hopefully, those pale invaders." The smoke changed to figures of Sora, Donald and Goofy fighting heartless.

The indian warrior spoke, "Great Powhatan, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy them these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomeks."

Chief Powhatan shook his head, "Kocoum, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy. But these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay!"

"I hereby claim this land and all it's riches in the name of his majesty King James I, and do so name this settlement, Jamestown." Governor Ratcliffe jammed a british flag into the ground, as he now "owned" this land. He walked over to John Smith, who was overlooking the land with his rifle in hand. "Captain Smith, it appears i've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir." John replied.

"Well then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts." Governor Ratcliffe smiled sarcastically. "Well, if they're out indians out there i'll find them." John Smith then started into the forest. But little did they know, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas listened in on them and were now going to make sure he didn't encounter any indians. "Come on, we have to follow him." Pocahontas whispered to Sora and company.

"Right!" They slowly made their way after John Smith.

"Now gentlemen to work. You men get the ship unloaded, and you men do the fort! The rest of you, break out the shovels and start digging."

"Digging?" Two mean said in unison.

"Why of course, let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold! Mountains of it!" He opened up his map on the table and observing it. "Why, for years they have been ravaging the New World of it's most precious resources, but now!" Governor Ratcliffe slammed his sword through a section of the map, named 'Virginia'. "It's our turn.." A dark aura surrounded him. On his face laid a greedy, malevolent smile.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas had began to follow John around. It was a logical approach to give him a head start so that they wouldn't be too close to him. And that could mean trouble for them. "So, Why are we following him?" Sora asked.

"I must know of his true intentions." Pocahontas answered. "I mean, you heard what he and that large man were talking about. He called my people savages."

"But you don't seem like a savage." Donald said. "Yeah, if anything, you're the nicest person we've met here." Goofy complimented.

"Thank you." Pocahontas smiled. Then out of nowhere, heartless emerged in front of them, halting their mission. It was three Powerwilds, four Shadows, Two Shaman heartless and one Blue Nocturne."You guys again!" Donald quacked, pulling out his staff. "The heartless!" Pocahontas stepped backwards in fear. Sora swung his hand horizontally and in a flash of light his keyblade appeared in his hand. "We'll protect you!" Sora stepped in front of Pocahontas. Pocahontas closed her eyes and put her hand to her heart. She heard the wind's voices called her name. Wind and multicolored leaves flew around them, "Wind, lend me the power to fight the heartless.." Pocahontas grabbed one of the leaves from thin air, the leaf then materialized into a spear. "No, I'll protect you."

* * *

_**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the heartless!) (Battle Music: Savage Frolic)**_

Sora dashed towards one of the Shamans and performed a quick combo on it, killing it instantly. Sora pointed his keyblade at a Powerwild and shot two blasts of ice shards at it, freezing it on impact. Pocahontas spun her spear around and slashed at two of the Shadows. She moved as quick as the wind, leaving a trail of multicolored leaves behind her. Donald shocked the Blue Nocture with a Thunder spell, he then jumped up and swung at it with his staff, eliminating it. Sora got a little careless and the Powerwild he had frozen had thawed and was now running towards him to attack. The monkey-like heartless attacked the Keyblade wielder, leaving some noticeable bruises on his body.

Pocahontas raised her hand, "Sora!", A green light appeared over Sora's head and he was now fully healed. Sora blocked the Powerwild's next attack and slashed right through it. Goofy spun into the remaining Shadows, injurying them by only a small bit.

Pocahontas took Sora by the hand. Sora looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Trust me!"

_**(Limit: Wind Storm)**_

_**"Pocahontas!" Sora shouted.**_

_**"WIND GUIDE US!" Pocahontas called.**_

_**A Tornado surrounded the two of them, they spun with great speeds and they began to attack the Heartless with gales of wind. Multicolored leaves surround the heartless and lifted them up into the air. "Now!"**_

_**"It's over!" Sora screamed as he and Pocahontas ripped the Heartless apart with the swords of the wind and finishing them off with a large tornado demolishing the remaining Heartless.**_

_**(end of limit)**_

The battle had come to a end, Munny and Drive orbs absorbed into Sora.

"Everyone okay?" Sora said, dismissing his keyblade.

The rest of them nodded. Pocahontas looked at her spear. "I never knew i could use such great power." Sora put a hand on her shoulder. Pocahontas smiled and nodded. "Come on," They all continued their mission and followed John Smith to where he was heading, the Great Waterfall.

* * *

_**(The Great Waterfall)**_

John smith climbed down the rocky surface and carefully made his way to the water. He kneeled down and took off his helmet. He splashed some water on his face. He went to do it again, but this time, he peered into the water he cupped into his palms. He saw a figure of a of person. He was aware of this and washed his face again, looking back.

Pocahontas, Sora, Donald and Goofy hid from him. John put on his helmet and took his rifle into his hand. Pocahontas smiled and slowly began to make her way down the rocky surface, she crept steathily. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed her movements and crept along with her. Goofy stumbled a little, but Donald grabbed the sleeve of his green sweater and kept him balanced. Pocahantas peaked through the grass at John, she noticed that he was gone. She looked around for him, Both Flit and Meeko popped up, but Pocahontas pushed them back down below her and began to silently make her way to where John had been. She stepped into his spot. Sora was the first to follow Pocahonatas, next was Donald and lastly was Goofy, who was having a hard time being quiet.

Pocahontas hopped to the next rock, and rock after that. The other three followed her. In the waterfall hid John Smith, who was loading his rifle, he was ready to attack who was following him. As soon as Pocahantas jumped on the rock in front of the Waterfall he jumped out and pointed his rifle at Pocahontas. She turned around to look at John, her raven hair flying in the breeze of the wind. John smith was in awe at Pocahontas' looks. They looked into eachother's eyes. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over to Pocahontas. They too looked over at John Smith.

The blonde lowered his rifle and got into the water. He waded over to the four, his eyes still on Pocahontas. He took off his helmet. Pocahontas then quickly hopped on the rocks that lead to the other side of the Waterfall, "Huh? Wait!" Sora called after her and the three followed her. "Wait. Please!" John called after them, but they didn't stop. The four of them kept running through the forest. Pocahontas was hard to keep up with, but eventually they made to her canoe, which was hidden by a large tree. They all got in the boat and were about to leave. "Please!" a voice called out from the distance. They all looked back to see John Smith, who had just caught up to them. "Don't run off.." He plead. Pocahontas turned her head slightly. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

John slowly made his way over to them. Meeko hid behind Goofy and Flit hid in Sora's hood. John held out his hand, "Here, let me help you out of there." Pocahontas still was uncertain on what to do. She spoke something in her language.

"You don't understand a word i'm saying don't you?" John replied. "What about your friends, do they understand?" Sora, Donald and Goofy tried their best to mimic what Pocahontas said. "I..guess not.."

Pocahontas looked at John's hand. "It's alright." John said. Multicolored leaves blew in the wind. Pocahontas took his hand. She heard a voice singing in her head.

_"Listen with you heart...You will understand."_

John pulled the canoe to shore, and they all stepped out one by one. Meeko and Flik remained in the canoe. Flit was ready to swarm John, by was stopped by Meeko, who had just grabbed her tailfeather. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around as the leaves spiraled around the five of them.

_"Let it break upon you, like waves upon the sand."_

"Who are you all?" John asked.

Pocahontas closed her eyes. _"Listen with you heart...You will understand."_

"Pocahontas.."

"What..what did you say?"

"My..name..is Pocahontas."

"I'm Sora.." Sora introduced himself.

"Donald Duck!" Donald quacked.

"Nice to meet 'cha, I'm Goofy!" Goofy waved to John.

"I'm John Smith.." John said.

Sora looked at his two comrades and chuckled. They then both joined him.

* * *

_(__**The River)**_

The indian warriors spied on the settlers. Kocoum had been counting the settlers one by one. He fellow warrior came to him, "There's thirty more of them down by the ridge."

"Tch, That makes more than a hundred." Kocoum said.

The governor walked over to a redheaded settler who was digging. "Anything yet?"

The redhead sighed, "Nothing but rocks and dirt sir.."

"Um, how long are we gonna keep digging?" One settler asked.

"Aye, we're slaving away, bustin' our backs day and night-"

"For King and country, i know, i know and i'm sure you're fatigued." Governer Ratcliffe took a bite out of his turkey leg. "Wiggins!" He called.

Wiggins ran over to Governor Ratcilffe, "Dispose of this." Governor Ratcliffe gave Wiggins his half eaten turkey leg to throw away. He called Percy over to him.

"Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?" Wiggins waved the turkey leg in Percy's face. Percy rolled his eyes. "Fetch boy!" Wiggins threw the turkey leg a great distance. The turkey leg landed in the hiding spots of one of the indians. Percy yelped in fear.

"Savages, It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!" Governor Ratcliffe commanded. The soldiers scattered arounds, arming themselves with rifles. The redhead armed grabbed a rifle but fired it behind him, nearly killing Governor Ratcliffe. "Thomas, you idiot!"

The indians fired arrows while the soldiers retaliated with bullets. The indians had no idea what they were up against. The dark aura surrounded Governor Ratcliffe again, "Where is the blasted with when i need him?!"

Seeing that one of the indians were left open, Governor Ratcliffe fired at him, hitting him in the knee. He fell to the ground in pain. Kocoum ran over to him. One of the soldiers ran towards the downed indian and was about to finish him off, but Kocoum arrived in the nick of time to hinder him. Kocoum overpowered the settler and kicked him away. He picked up the hurt warrior. "Back to the village!" Kocoum and his warrior retreated back to the village. The settlers cheered in victory.

"Shut up! Shut up you fools! They'll be back! Everyone back to camp and get the cannons assured and finish building the fort." Governor Ratcliffe walkes towards camp.

"And you," He pointed to Thomas, "Learn to use that thing properly, a man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot."

* * *

_**(Indian Village)**_

"These beasts invade our shores. Now this." Chief Powhatan spoke. The injured warrior laid on the bed. Kekata tried to heal him, but it wasn't working. "This wound seems strange to me."

Chief Powhatan clenched his fist. "We will fight this enemy. But we cannot do it alone." Kocoum and Chief Powhatan walked out of the teepee, "Send messages to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to fight."

Chief Powhatan announced, "These white men are dangerous! No one is to go near them!

* * *

Pocahontas looked at John Smith's metal helmet. "It's called a helmet."

"Helmet.." Pocahontas repeated back to John.

"You have the most unusual names here. Sora, Donald, Goofy." John said. "Pocahontas," John lifted the helmet from up over Pocahontas' eyes.

"And you have the most unusual name too. John Smith." Pocahontas took off John's helmet. Meeko stole more food from John. "Hey!"

John grabbed Meeko by his tail, "Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?"

"Meeko.." Pocahontas took the raccoon into his arms."

"Well, how do you do, Meeko?" John went to shake Meeko's hand. Meeko checked for any food. He folded his arms in dissapointment. "It's just a hand shake. Here let me show you," John held out his hand to Pocahontas. She gave him a confused look. "Nothing's happening."

Sora commented, "He needs your hand first,"

Pocahontas took his hand and they shook their hands. Flit got angry and quickly seperated them. He swarmed around John's face. Sora, Donald and Goofy laughed.

"Yeah, i remember you.."

Flit landed on Pocahontas' finger. "Flit just doesn't like strangers."

"But, i'm not a stranger." John said, petting Flit with his finger. Flit pecked John.

"Stubborn little fella, isn't he?"

"Very stubborn.." Pocahontas added. Meeko went into John's bag and took his compass. "Hey!" John yelled. "Meeko!" Pocahontas called after him.

Meeko crawled over to a rock with the compass in his mouth. Donald ran after him. "Meeko! Get back here!"

"Don't worry Donald, he can't hurt it.." John said with confidence. Meeko banged the compass on the boulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" John yelled once again. Sora chased after Meeko, Goofy dived at after the raccoon. John tried to grab Meeko, but he ran up the tree. "Meeko bring that back!" Pocahontas called after him. "No, it's alright. He can keep it. Call it a gift!"

Meeko banged the compass on the tree branch. John rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What was that?" Pocahontas asked

"My compass," John replied.

"Compass?" Pocahontas repeated. "It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. I'll get another one in London."

"London?" Donald quacked.

"Is that your village?" Pocahontas asked. "Yes, it's a very big village."

Pocahontas became highly intrigued and was now full of questions. "What's it like?" She asked. "Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers. And buildings as tall as trees." Pocahontas look up into the sky, "I'd like to see those things."

"You will." John said.

"How?" Pocahontas asked. "We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"The most of it?" He questioned. "Yes, We'll build roads and decent houses-"

"Our houses are fine!" Pocahontas interrupted. "You think that, but only because you don't know any better!" Pocahontas glared at John, she then began to storm off.

"Gwarsh, it seems like instead of trying to benefit Pocahontas and her people, You and the settlers are only trying to benefit yourselves." Goofy said walking after Pocahontas.

"N-No Goofy, it isn't like that at all." John chases after Pocahontas, Sora and Donald followed them. "Well it sure seems like it!" Pocahontas said, raising her voice.

"Wait don't take it that way!" John was then swarmed by Flit, who was trying to keep him away from Pocahontas. He managed to get away from Flit and ran after Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas. "Wait!"

"There's so much we can teach you! We've improved the lives of savages all the world!"

"Savages?!" Pocahontas said angrily. "She isn't a savage!" Sora said in her defense.

John looked away nervously, "N-Not that you're a savage.."

"Just my people!"

John sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, that's not what i meant. Let me explain."

"Let go!" Pocahontas yelled, trying to escape John's grasp. "No, I'm not letting you leave." Pocahontas eventually broke away from his grasp and jumped up to a tree branch and started climbing. John sighed, "Look don't do this! 'Savage' is just a word, you know! A term for people who are uncivilized." John climbed after Pocahontas. "Like me?" She replied snarkly.

"Should we climb after them?" Donald asked, looking up at Sora and Goofy. Sora nodded, and then they began to climb after them.

"Well, when i say uncivilized, what I mean is-" John lost his footing and fell down the tree noisily, hitting every branch as he fell down. "Nevermind, get down." Sora said nervously. John hit the ground. Pocahontas jumped down and walked towards John. She kneeled down to him, "What you mean is...not like you." She gazed deep into his blue eyes. In the distance, indian drums could be heard playing. Pocahontas got worried. "What is that?" Sora questioned.

"Drums, They mean trouble.." Pocahontas stood up, I shouldn't be here." She began to walk away. Sora and company decided to join her back to her village. John grabbed her arm, "I want to see you again."

"I can't." Pocahontas said sadly,

"Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry.."

John held her in his arms, they stayed like this for a few seconds. John soon leaned in for a kiss, "I have to go.." Pocahontas said. "Sora, Donald, Goofy.. Let's go.."

The four of them ran to the canoe, they all got in and began to make their way back to Pocahontas' village.

* * *

_**(Settler's Camp: Governor's Tent)**_

"I'm doomed!" Governor Ratcliffe shouted. "I should be wallowing in riches by now, and i haven't found a spec!"

Governor Ratcliffe's eyes glowed yellow and a dark aura roared around him. "What am i, over looking?!"

"Uhhh...Uhh.." Wiggins came into the tent, an arrow stuck right between his head. "I..I."

Wiggins revealed it to be a prank, an arrow made to look like it'd pierced someone's head. "I made it myself." Governor Ratcliffe, angered by Wiggins little joke. He snatched the toy arrow from him and scolded him. He paused. "Wait, that's it.. the indians."

He grabbed Wiggins by the collar and pulled him towards himself. "Why do you think those heathens attacked us?"

"Because we invaded their land, cut down their trees and dug up their earth?" Wiggins replied. Which was all true, but Ratcliffe didn't see that. "It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them!"

"Well then, I'll just have to take it by force!" Governor Ratcliffe smiled evily. "Won't i?" His eyes glowed yellow. He went outside and asked the two nearest soldiers, "You there, where's Smith?"

"He's.." The soldier looked over to check. "Gone."

"Aye, your singin' must have scared them off."

"Well then go get them for heaven's sake!" Governor Ratcliffe screamed.

"But, what if we run into the indians?"

"That's what guns are for! Now arm yourselves and get moving!" Governor Ratcliffe ordered.

* * *

_**(Cornfields)**_

Pocahontas and her friend Nakoma were gathering food. "Pocahontas,"

Chief Powhatan walked up to her, "You should be inside the village.."

"We'll be alright." Pocahontas nodded.

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive." Nakoma added.

"Well, don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off."

"Yes, father." Pocahontas replied. Chief Powhatan smiled, "Your friends seem to be enjoying our hospitality. Kekata was right about them, they did come here with good intentions."

Pocahontas smiled with relief, seeing that the rest of the tribe took a quick liking towards Sora and company. "Every i see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother."

Pocahontas touched the teal necklace she wore around her neck, "I miss her.."

"But she is still with us, whenever the wind blows through the trees. I feel her presence." The wind blew calmly. "Our people looked to her for her wisdom and strength, some day they will look to you as well."

Pocahontas look her father in ther eyes, "I would be honored by that."

"You shouldn't be out here alone, I'll send for Kocoum and your friends." Chief Powhatan then took his leave. Nakoma dropped her basketful of corn. "Alright, what is it?"

"What?"

"You're hiding something!" Nakoma interegated.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Pocahontas replied nervously.

Nakoma moved closer towards her friend, "Pocahontas you can tell me, I promise i won't tell anyone!" Out from the cornerfields, was John Smith, who came to see Pocahontas.

Nakoma's heart jumped in fear, "P-Pocahontas! It's one of them, I'm going to get-" Pocahontas cover Nakoma's mouth with her hands. "What are you doing here?" Pocahontas whispered. Nakoma's eyes widen.

"I had to see you again," John whispered back. "Hmmph?" Nakoma muffled.

"Pocahontas!" A voice called out. "Please don't say anything," Pocahontas whispered to Nakoma. Pocahontas took John Smith's hand, "This way..", They disappeared into the cornfields. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kocoum came running towards Nakoma.

"Where's Pocahontas?" Kocoum asked. Nakoma spoke nervously, "I-I haven't seen her."

Kocoum sighed, "Pocahontas can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there." Kocoum turned to leave. "Tell her that, She listens to you." Kocoum then ran off, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy with Nakoma. "So where is she?" Sora asked.

"She went that way." Nakoma pointed in the direction she went.

"Thanks." Sora nodded and the three of them took off.

* * *

_**(Grandmother Willow's Glade)**_

Pocahontas and John Smith walked along a willow's tree's large root. They rested on a large stump. "This place is incredible. And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold."

"Gold?"

Meeko ran up to greet John, "Hey Meeko.."

"What's gold?" Pocahontas asked.

"Y'know, it's yellow. It come out of the ground, it's very valuable." John explained. Pocahontas smiled, "Oh, we have lots of it!"

Pocahontas unpeeled a fresh corncob she had picked, revealing it's edible yellow surface. "Gold."

"No, no. Gold is.." John reached into his pocket. "..This." He showed Pocahontas a small gold coin.

"Hmm. There's nothing like that around here." She replied.

"No, gold, huh. All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise." John laid back. "Will they leave?"

"Some of them might." John replied. Pocahontas looked at John. "Will you go home?"

"Well, it's not like i have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere." Pocahontas moved closer to John, "You could belong here." John blushed.

"Hey!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy had just arrived. "They you guys are, we were looking all over for-" voices sounded all around the Glade. "..you" Sora finished. Suddenly, the face of an elderly woman appeared on the trunk of the tree, then it vanished. Donald quacked in fear. Sora gazed in shock, while Goofy's mouth hung open. "What was that?" John asked, his face stained with the expression of shock.

"Did you see something?" Pocahontas asked.

"No..no.. I just uh...I didn't see anything. Did i?"

"Look again.."

The elderly woman's face appeared again, it was singing..

_"Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand.."_

"Hello, John Smith.." The willow tree spoke.

"Pocahontas.. that tree is talking to me.." John whispered to Pocahontas. "Then you should talk back.." Pocahontas whispered back.

"Th-That tree just talked.." Sora stuttered.

"And you three must be Sora, Donald and Goofy.." The willow tree addressed. "Don't be frightened children, my bark is worse than my bite." Sora, Donald and Goofy went to join Pocahontas and John on the large stump. The three sat down. "Go on, say something you guys." Pocahontas whispered.

"Well, what do you say to a tree?" Sora asked.

"Anything you want!"

John stood up and began to speak, "So..uh..

"Come closer John Smith," Grandmother Willow used her vines to pull him closer. She got a good look at him.

"He has a good soul, and he's hansome too!"

"Oh i like her!" John smiled. Pocahontas laid her head on his shoulder, "i knew you would!"

Out from the ground, emerged 10 Shadow heartless. "Oh, come on!" Sora summoned his keyblade and hopped off of the stump and landed in the water with a splash. Donald pulled out his staff and Goofy readied his shield. Pocahontas took out her spear and joined Sora and company in battle, "Stand back John Smith!"

"Be careful, my child!"

* * *

_**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless while protecting John Smith and Grandmother Willow!) (Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**_

Donald performed a thunder spell to weaken the shadows, Sora dodgerolled towards one of the shadows and performed a small combo and knocked it away with a strong attack. Pocahontas used the winds power and quickly shot wind spells at the heartless. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" she use an Aero spell to protect Sora, Donald and Goofy with a barrier of wind. As they destroyed the first set of Heartless, another set appeared. Two Big Bodies, four Shaman heartless and three Neo Shadows. Sora took out a summon charm, a Toy charm. He held it to his heart. **"GIVE ME STRENGTH!"**

"Sora!" Falling from the sky were a ragdoll and action figure, Woody and Buzz Lightyear. They flew around Sora.

"At your service partner!" Woody tipped his hat. "Let's do this for star command!" Buzz said, pointing his laser at the heartless. Woody threw his lasso around two of the heartless and pulled them towards Sora, who knocked them away with a devestatingly strong swing from his keyblade. Woody readied his lasso again and threw it around another two, he reeled them in and Sora knocked them away. Woody then took out his six shooter and fired away at the shamans. "Buzz!" Woody called out to his space friend.

"Alley Oop!" Buzz managed to pick Sora up and fly around the glade, giving him the upper hand and attack the Heartless from above. Sora threw his keyblade at the Big Bodies and destroyed them. Noticing that they're time was up, Buzz dropped Sora and he and Woody disappeared in a flash of light. "Seeya later, pal!" Sora continued to fight the remaining Heartless. Goofy defeated the remaining heartless by charging into them.

_**(Level Up: Sora: Strength and Magic increased)**_

_**(Level Up: Goofy**_: _**Strength Increased)**_

_**(Level Up: Donald: Magic Increased)**_

_**(Level up: Pocahontas: *Hyper Healing)**_

* * *

"Excellent! Just Excellent!" the willow tree spoke.

"Smith!" A masculine voice called. "I heard alot of noise."

"We can't let them see us!" Sora whispered.

"Quick, Over here!" Grandmother Willow hid the five of them behind her.

The two soldiers walked through the glade, "This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Aye, well if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot."

Grandmother Will smiled slyly and lifted her roots up and tripped the two soldiers. "Watch your feet you big oaf!"

"It wasn't me, it was the tree!" The soldier explained.

"Oh, so the tree just felt like lifting it's roots and-"

Grandmother Willow put her roots back in the ground. Now frighted, the two soldiers agreed to go. "Lets got outta here.."

Grandmother Willow whipped the two soldiers with her vines. "Run!"

The two quickly ran back to where they came from. "But what about Smith?!"

"He's a big lad! He can take care of himself!"

They all came out from hiding, "I'm glad you're on our side." John said.

"I still have some snap in these old vines!"

John hopped off of the stump. "I'd better get back before they send the whole camp after me."

Pocahontas jumped down,"When will i see you again?" John brushed his hand along Pocahontas's face. "Meet me later tonight. Right here." John smiled and left to go back to his camp.

"Well, i haven't had this much excitement in 200 years." Grandmother Willow laughed.

"What am i doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, i want to see him again." Pocahontas said, playing with her hair.

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again." Grandmother Willow said. "But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing."

"Perhaps it's your dream." The tree replied.

"My dream? Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

"Spinning arrow?" Goofy said, giving Pocahontas a confused look.

Sora shrugged, "Yeah, I'm just as confused as you are, Goofy."

* * *

Canoes filled with indian warriors swam to shore, where Chief Powhatan and his warriors awaited. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas ran out from the cornfields and saw the warriors coming to shore. Nakoma ran over to the four. "Pocahontas are you crazy, what were you doing with that man?"

"There you all are." Kocoum walked over to them. "Kocoum!" Pocahontas said.

"Look at them, now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons and their shadowy creatures." Kocoum announced.

Chief Powhatan then began to announce to the tribe.

"Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy!"

Pocahontas ran after her father, Sora and company followed her. "Father, i need to talk to you!"

"Not now my daughter, the council is gathering."

"But you don't have to fight them, there has to be another way!" Sora suggested.

"Young man, Sometimes our paths are chosen for us." Chief Powhatan said to Sora.

"But maybe we can try talking to them." Pocahontas said, still trying to convince her father. "They do not want to talk.."

"But if one if them did want to talk, you would listen would you?"

"Pocahontas,"

"Wouldn't you?!" She said to her father. Chief Powhatan sighed, "Of course i would.. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore." He then walked away to join the council.

"Don't worry Pocahontas, I'm sure he'll listen to reason sooner or later." Sora said, placing his hand on her shoulder in form of comfort.

"I hope your right, Sora.." Pocahontas whispered sadly.

* * *

John walked back to his camp. Outside of the fort, a few soldiers keep watch. A snap of a twig alerted their senses and their guns were aimed right towards John. "Easy Thomas, it's me." The red head lowered his rifle, "Oh, John..I could've killed you."

"Not aiming like that you couldn't." John then gave Thomas a short lesson on how to use his gun. "Keep both eyes open when you shoot, you'll see twice as well." John made his way into camp. "Smith! There you are! We were looking all over for you."

"Smith!" Governor Ratcliffe's voice roared. He stormed towards John, Wiggins following behind him. "Where have you been?"

"I was out scouting the terrain, sir." John answered.

"Excellent. You must know the indian's wheareabouts, we'll need that information for the battle."

John's eyes darted at Governor Ratcliffe's. "What battle?"

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all." He annouced.

John quickly protested, "No! You can't do that!"

Governor Ratcliffe's eyes narrowed, "Oh. Can't I?"

"Look, We don't have to fight them.." John persuaded. Thomas shot a confused look at John. "What's gotten into you John?"

"I've met one of them."

"You've what?" a soldier spoke in shock. "A savage?" Thomas said.

"They aren't savages, they can help us. They know the land! They know how to navigate the rivers." John reached into his sachel and pulled out the corn he recieved from Pocahontas. "Look, It's food!"

"What is it?" Another soldier asked. "It's better than hard tack and gruel that's for sure." John answered.

"I like gruel." Wiggins chimed in. Governor Ratcliffe grew angry. "They don't wanna feed us, your nennies!" He snatched the corn from John's grasp. "They want to kill us! All of us!" He rambled on.

"They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!" Governor Ratcliffe yelled.

"But there is no gold!" John argued.

"No gold?" a man spoke.

"And i suppose your little indian friend told you this?" Governor Ratcliffe's lips crept into a disgustingly sarcartic smile.

"Yes.." John answered.

A dark aura surrounded Governor Ratcliffe, "Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderer, thieves, there is no room for that in this civilized society!" John gritted his teeth, "But this is their land!" John argued to the top of his lungs.

"This is MY land! I make the laws here, and I say anyone who so much as looks at an indian without killing him on sight. Will be tried for treason..." Governor Ratcliffe looked John square in the face. "...And hanged!"

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas ran through the night like ninjas. They were heading towards Grandmother Willow's Glade. "Pocahontas!" A feminine voice halted them in their tracks.

"Nakoma!"

"Don't go out there, guys. I lied for you all once, don't ask me to do it again.

"I have to do this." Pocahontas walking foward. Nakoma grabbed her arm, "He's one of them!"

"You don't know him!" Donald quacked angrily.

"If you go out there, you're turing your back on your own people." Nakoma protested.

"We're tryin' to help your people!" Goofy said in Pocahontas' defense.

"P-Please..You all are my friends.. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"We won't, I know what i'm doing." They four then began to make their way through the cornfields. "Pocahontas, Sora, Donald! Goofy!" Nakoma called after them.

* * *

Back at camp, John stealthily made his way out of the camp. Thomas saw John leave the camp, he looked out at the direction he was going. He then felt a strong force push him foward, he turned around and saw Governor Ratcliffe. "Follow him.."

"Yes Governor.."

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to." The Governor said hauntingly.

"Yes sir.." Thomas gave the Governor a salute. "Oh and if you happen to see any indians.." He tossed Thomas a rifle. "Shoot them.."

"Oh and Thomas. You've been a slipshot sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't dissapoint me again."

Thomas looked down at the ground sadly, and went to go follow John.

* * *

Back at the village, Nakoma went to go see Kocoum.

"Kocoum."

"What is it?"

"It's Pocahontas.." Nakoma said..

"What is it? Is she alright?" Kocoum gave a concerned look.

"I t-think she's in trouble.."

* * *

Sora and company arrived at Grandmother Willow's glade. They climbed up to the large stump. "The earth is trembling children, what's happened?"

"The warriors are here!" Pocahontas said. "Pocahontas!"

"John!" Pocahontas and John grabbed eachother in a hug. "Look, my men are planning to attack you're people. We've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this." Pocahontas said. She grabbed John's hand. "Come on, you have to come and talk to my father."

"Pocahontas, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men, and everything about this land has them spooked." A loud howling noise sounded and a log with the hind legs of a dog crept up to them. "That's the strangest looking creature i've ever seen!" Grandmother Willow said, looking at the log. The creature tripped and rolled it's way out of it's log. It revealed to be Percy. Meeko looked at Percy, shocked to see him again. Percy growled and started chasing Meeko around. "Easy Percy!"

"Meeko come back!"

"Once two sides start fighting, you can't stop them." Sora said.

"C-Come here! Both of you!" Pocahontas ordered.

"Bad dog! Sit!" John screamed.

"Meeko! Cut it out!" Donald quacked loudly.

"Gwarsh.." Goofy muttered.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Grandmother Willow yelled. Everything stopped. Everything went quiet. "It's enough to make your sap boil.."

"Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look.." Grandmother Willow touched the water with her vine, the water glowed purple and rippled.

"The ripples." Pocahontas looked in amazement.

"What about them?" John smith asked.

"So small at first..then look how they grow." Grandmother Willow explained. "But, someone has to start them!"

"But they aren't going to listen to them." Sora said to the willow tree,

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one." The tree further explained. "Only when the fighting stops, they can be together."

Pocahontas and John smiled at eachother, "Alright, let's go talk to your father." John finally gave in. Pocahontas looped her arms around John's neck in a hug. Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled warmly at the two. "Kairi.." Sora muttered.

Pocahontas and John looked eachother in the eyes. Red stained their cheeks, they moved closer to eachother and locked their lips into a kiss. Thomas hid in the bushes, he witnessed John, his comrade, kissing an indian woman. While Kocoum, who's blood boiled with jealousy, wanted to kill John. He kept quiet and readied his knife. But he couldn't control himself, his angry had overflown and he lashed out towards John, crying the sound of war. He tackled John to the ground, and began fighting him, "Kocoum!" Pocahontas cried. Sora, Donald and Goofy was alarmed by this and ran over to help. John threw Kocoum over him and stood up. "Kocoum, no!" Sora screamed running in front of John. Donald and Goofy stood infront of John as well. Kocoum took out a knife and dashed towards John. Sora summoned his keyblade and blocked Kocoum's attack, "No, don't do this!" Sora plead.

Kocoum punched Sora in the face, knocking him down with a loud thud. He bumrushed through Donald and Goofy and wrestled John to the ground. He pinned John to the ground and raised his knife. Pocahontas ran over to Kocoum and attempted to pull him off of John. "Leave him alone!" She plead. But her pleas could do nothing and he pushed her down to the ground with little effort. Seeing that John was in trouble, Thomas quickly loaded his rifle. Kocoum's knife was near John's throat, it slowly got closer and closer. "KOCOUM! STOP!" Pocahontas and Sora got on their feet and tried to peel Kocoum off of John for a second time.

"Both eyes open.." Thomas whispered. He aimed at Kocoum and fired his gun. Kocoum was hit in the chest, he reached out to grab Pocahontas' necklace and ripped it right from her neck. He fell down into the water, as he was now a lifeless corpse. Thomas ran out to them. "Is he.."

"You killed him.." Pocahontas turned around to Thomas. "I thought that-"

"Get away from him!" She yelled at Thomas. "Pocahontas it won't help, he was only trying-"

"He killed him!" Pocahontas yelled again. The indian tribe's voices could be heard in the distance. "Thomas, get out of here!" John commanded. He didn't budge."

"Get out of here!" John repeated, Thomas then ran away.

The indian warriors dashed through the forest and seized John Smith and they took him away. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas kneeled down by Kocoum's dead body. Three indian warriors came and carried his body away. They all stood up and had no other choice but to head to village.

* * *

As Kocoum's body was carried up to the village, everyone mourned of their lost. Chief Powhatan gritted his teeth in anger. "Who did this?"

The indian warriors brought the captured John Smith up to the Chief. "Pocahontas and her friends were in the woods and Kocoum went to find them and this white man attacked him."

Chief Powhatan pointed his spear at John, "Your weapons are strong, but now our anger is stronger." He spoke to him.

"At sunrise, he will be the first to die!" He shouted to his tribe.

"But father!" Pocahontas, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran towards Chief Powhatan. He turn his attention toward his daughter. "I told you to stay in the village! You disobeyed me! You have shamed your father!"

"But i was only trying to help," She sobbed.

"Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead!" Chief Powhatan scolded. "Take him away!"

The warriors took John away. They all left. Pocahontas fell to her knees, Sora and rest joined her. Nakoma walked up to four. Pocahontas looked up.

"Kocoum was just coming to protect me."

"Pocahontas..", Nakoma sighed. "I sent Kocoum after you. I was worried about you."

"All this happened because of me. And now i'll never see John Smith again."

"No Pocahontas, it's not over. Not just yet." Sora said. "You listened to what your heart told you to do. You did what you thought was right. That's what really matters." Sora continued.

"Yeah, If it wasn't for your heart, you would've met John Smith." Goofy added.

"Besides, we can't give up now! We have to save John!" Donald also added.

Pocahontas smiled and stood up. "Sora, Donald..Goofy. Thank you.."

"Come with me you all.." Nakoma lead the four to the place where they were keeping John.

They all arrived at the tent where they held John. Two indian warriors guards it. Nakoma walled up to them. "Pocahontas would like to look into the eyes of the man that killed Kocoum." The guards looked at eachother and then at Pocahontas.

"Be quick.." One of the guards said. They let Pocahontas inside. She saw John smith tied to a pole. His body lit by the moonlight. She walked over to him and kneeled down. "Pocahontas.." John smiled. Pocahontas hugged him, "I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

"For what? This?" John said. "I've gotten out of worst scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but.."

"It would have been better if we'd never met, none of this would have happened." Pocahonatas said regretfully. "Pocahontas, look at me.."

Pocahontas looked at John. "I'd rather die tommorow, than live a hundred years without knowing you." Sora came into the teepee, "Pocahontas.."

Pocahontas shook her head. "I-I can't leave you..

"You never will, no matter what happens to me, i'll always be with you, forever." John said. Pocahontas couldn't stay any longer, she stood up and left the tent.

* * *

_**(Settler's Camp)**_

"They've got him!" Thomas yelled.

"Easy lad, what are you rambling about?" One of the soldiers asked.

"It's Smith, they've got him!" Thomas told his comrades

"Who got him?" They asked again. " The savages!"

"Savages?"

"They captured him. Dragged him off!" Thomas explained.

"Where'd they take him?" The soldier asked. "Up north!"

Wiggins over heard them talking, he made his way over to Governor Ratcliffe's tent, only to be pulled in by Governor Ratcliffe himself. "It's perfect Wiggins, i've couldn't have planned it this better myself." The large governor smiled with greed. "The gold is as good as mine."

"We've got to save him, he'd do the same for any of us!"

"And so we shall!" Governor Ratcliffe said, walking over to his arm. "I told you those savages could not be trusted. Smith tried to befriend them and look what they've done to him!" Governor Ratcliffe preached to his men.

"But now I say it's time to rescue our couragous comrade!"

Governor Ratcliffe grew a dark aura over him again, he raised his hand and three shadow heartless emerged from the ground. "G-Governor Ra-", Thomas said, chills running down his back at the sisgh of the heartless.

"Don't be alarmed my men. These monsters will help us defeat those savages and raid them of their gold." Governor Ratcliffe smiled with greed. "At daybreak, we attack!"

They armed themselves with rifles and knives, playing the sounds of the drums that meant war. They all put their helmets on and moved all the cannons out.

Meanwhile, as the settlers got ready for war, so did the indians.

The indian warriors sharpened their arrows and knives. They crafted their hatchets and painted their faces with war paint. They danced around a burning fire as they got ready to go to war.

* * *

_**(Grandmother Willow's glade)**_

"They're going to kill him at sunrise." Pocahontas said sadly.

"You have to stop them," Grandmother Willow replied.

"We can't.." Pocahontas said, looking at the Willow tree with tears in his eyes.

"Child, remember your dream,"

"I was wrong Grandmother Willow, i followed the wrong path.." Pocahontas covered her eyes, "I feel so lost.." Meeko went into Grandmoter Willow's trunks and began to search for something. He ran over to Pocahontas and handed her the compass. Sora's eyes widen, " The compass.."

Pocahontas looked at the compass, and noticed that arrow could spin as she turned it. "Spinning arrow.."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmoter Wilow smiled.

"I was right. It was pointing to him." Multicolored leaves and wind circled the compass, the arrow began to spin. They all stood up, and looked back. "Uh Oh, it's sunrise!" Goofy said worrily.

"It's not to late, children! Let the spirits of the earth, guide you!"

The arrow pointed straight into the direction they needed to go. "You know your path, child, now follow it!"

_**(ITEM GET: Colors of the Wind: STR: 6 MAG: 5**_

_**Air Combo Boost: It has a long reach with quick wind-like combos that help defeat enemies more quickly.)**_

Sora equipped his new keychain on his keyblade. The Colors of the Wind appears to be made of wood and other materials from nature, it was decorated with indian feathers. The teeth appeared to be the blade of an indian hatchet. The guard is almost entirely covered by a dark brown material wrapped around it. The keychain was one of Grandmother Willow's vines and at the end of it was John Smith's compass.

"Come on. We've got a friend to save and war to stop!" Sora pointed his keyblade in the direction they were to go, then the four of them raced to stop the war. On their way, they encountered heartless that emerged left from right. They had no time to stop and fight, so they cut through them as they went. Donald armed him and his friends with a Wind spell and they continued running, never intending to stop. Sunrise was creeping up on them, time was slipping through their grasps. "It's no use, we'll never make it!" Sora panted.

"John's doomed! The tribe is doomed! Everyone is doomed!" Donald quacked, freezing three heartless with a Blizzard spell as they ran by. Goofy knocked one heartless away from the group with a swing of his shield, "Aw c'mon you guys, we have to make it!"

"Goofy is right! We can't lose hope!" Pocahontas cut through the heartless with her spear. She put her hand to her heart, "Eagle help our feet to fly!" Multicolored leaves and wind lifted them off their feet and they glided against the winds currents. "Mountain help our hearts be great!"

They could see the indian warriors holding John captive, ready to kill him and start the war between them and the settlers. They could also see the settlers marching towards them. The sky was red with anger.

"Spirits of the earth and sky..." Pocahontas whispered. "Please don't let it be too late!"

* * *

Chief Powhatan and his warriors made it to a high cliff, he threw John against a boulder and raised his staff. Governor Ratcliffe and his men marched in from below, they gasped in horror as they were about to watch one of their men die. Pocahontas, Sora, Donald and Goofy were about to make it, "Nooo!" Sora shouted.

Just as Chief Powhatan was about to slam his staff against John's head, Pocahontas collasped onto John, "No!"

She embraced him, and looked at her father with eyes of saddness. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran in front of John.

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too.." Pocahontas said, not intending to move.

"My daughter and her friends, stand back." Chief Powhatan commanded.

"I won't!" Pocahontas shouted.

"Neither will I," Sora said.

"I ain't budgin' for nobody!" Goofy stood firmly beside his friends

"I won't let you do this!" Donald quacked loudly.

"Pocahontas!" Chief Powhatan yelled.

"I love him father!" Pocahontas yelled back. Chief Powhatan's eyes widen. Govenor Ratcliffe and his men lowered their weapons just as the indians did. "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us!"

Chief Powhatan lowered his staff. Everything went silent.

"This is the path i choose father, what will yours be?" Pocahontas shouted to her father. Chief Powhatan looked at both sides as they raised their weapons for war, then he looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas and John. The wind blew over them all, leaves of different colors flying all over the place. Chief Powhatan felt the wind on his face.

Thomas lowered his rifle. Chief Powhatan looked at his staff, he gripped it tightly and raised it up in the air. "My daughter speaks with the wisdom beyond her years," The Chief spoke amongst everyone.

"We have all come here with anger in our hearts! But her and her friends come with courage and understanding. From this day foward, if there is to be anymore killing, it shall not start with me.."

John sat up and looked at Pocahontas. "Release him.." The Chief ordered. One of the indian warriors went and set John free. Pocahontas hugged John. "Yeah! We did it!" Sora cheered.

"We stopped the war!" Donald cheered along with him.

Governor Ratcliffe looked around, he narrowed his eyes. He drew his sword, "Now's our chance! Fire!"

"No!" Thomas rejected. "They let him go, they don't want to fight!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned around to look down at Governor Ratcliffe and his men.

"It's a trick, you see! Fire, now!" The Governor screamed. His men did nothing but look at him. The dark aura raged around Governor Ratcliffe, "You damned fools! I'll start this war myself."

He raised his sword and countless numbers heartless emerged from the ground. "If you cowards won't fight, the monsters will!"

Sora gasped, "Him! He's been controlling the heartless!" Sora pointed at Governor Ratcliffe.

"But how?" Donald quacked.

"Maybe it was the greed and hatred in his heart that gave him that power." Goofy replied. Governor Ratcliffe shouted. "Get them my beasts!" Get those savages!"

Sora summoned his keyblade and jumped off of the cliff, "That's enough!" Sora slammed his keyblade into the ground, creating a small shockwave that elimainated all the heartless Governor Ratcliffe had summoned.

"Foolish boy!" Governor Ratcliffe screamed, the dark aura burning over him.

Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas joined Sora in battle.

"Let's finish this once and for all!"

A barrier surrounded Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas. Trapping them with Governor Ratcliffe.

* * *

_**(INFORMATION: Defeat Governor Ratcliffe!) (Battle music: Vim and Vigor)**_

"Beasts!" Governor Ratcliffe called to the heartless, summoning them for support. Sora ran towards Governor Ratcliffe and unleashed a flurry of fast combos, making him cry out in pain. Sora got him up in the air and jumped up after him and performed a few airboune combos. Governor Ratcliffe retaliated in the air with a sword slash that knocked Sora back pretty far.

"Ahh!" Sora fell to the ground in pain. Donald shot fire spells at the greedy governor, who was too slow to dodge any, resulting his coat tail getting caught on fire. "Sora!" Pocahontas shouted as she healed him. Goofy helped Sora to his feet and they all ran to attack Governor Ratcliffe who quickly put of the fire. Governor Ratcliffe and Sora's blades collided into eachother, they tried to overpower one another. "You'd better give up, you heathens won't defeat me that easily!"

Sora pushed Governor Ratcliffe backwards and slashed him with his keyblade. Governor Ratcliffe flew back into a tree. "We'll just see about that, Ratcliffe!"

Pocahantas dashed over to Ratcliffe and slashed him with combos from her spear.

Governor Ratcliffe grabbed her by her neck and slashed Pocahontas twice then kicked her away from him. "Filthy heathen!" He yelled. Pocahontas fell to the ground, "Ow!"

Goofy threw his shield at Ratcliffe, hitting him in the face and making him dizzy. Sora dodge rolled towards him and smacked him around with some combos. Ratcliffe uppercut Sora and thrusted his sword at his chest, Sora quickly parried his attack and came back with an upper slash that launched Governor Ratcliffe into the air. "Thunder!" Donald quacked as he electrocuted Ratcliffe with countless Thunder spells.

Sora spun into air after Ratcliffe and attacked him while he was airboune, "This is it!", he then knocked him away with a strong attack. Governor Ratcliffe fell to the ground, he struggled to stand to his feet. "F-Fil-Filthy...Sa-SAVAGES!" He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Sora, "Perish, you demon!" He fired it. Sora's eyes flashed green and he knocked the bullet away with a swing from his keyblade. Ratcliffe reloaded and fired again, grazing Sora in his arm. "AHH!" Sora dropped to the ground. Pocahontas quickly recovered and used an Hi-Potion on Sora. "Sora!"

Sora recovered and threw his keyblade at Ratcliffe's hand, knocking the pistol out of his grip. The keyblade returned to Sora in a flash of light. "Have you had enough, already?" Sora taunted Ratcliffe. Governor Ratcliffe gripped his sword with rage.

"I will not let you or your blasted savage friends get in the way of my glory!" Governor Ratcliffe called more heartless. Three Powerwilds and two Shaman heartless heeded his call. "Oh great.." Donald moaned.

"Donald, Goofy! You guys take the heartless. Me and Pocahontas will take care of Ratcliffe!"

"Roger!" Goofy nodded. Donald gave Sora a short salute and made way for the heartless.

The dark aura overcame Governor Ratcliffe and he charged at Sora. Their blades clashed and locked. "You think i was to be beaten easily by you and your savage friends?" Sora struggled to fend off Governor Ratcliffe, "You've got another thing coming, boy!"

"Get off of him!" Pocahontas yelled, jabbing Ratcliffe with her spear. Ratcliffe barked in pain, Sora manuevered around him and used a fire spell to burn him. "Yowwouch!"

Sora flipped over Ratcliffe and smacked him in the face with the keyblade, he grabbed his hand and swung him around, then threw him to Pocahontas who chained her spear slashes into combos that devestated him. Sora spun his keyblade, he jumped into the air and slammed his keyblade upon Ratcliffe's face. Defeating him. "Take this!"

"GWAAAAH!" Ratcliffe cried out in pain.

_**(Level up: SORA)**_

_**(Level up: DONALD)**_

_**(Level up: GOOFY)**_

_**(Level up: POCAHONTAS)**_

* * *

Governor Ratcliffe clutched his chest and began to breath heavilly."Curse you...Curse all of you!", He turned to one of his soldiers and grabbed his rifle. He pointed it straight at Chief Powhatan. John acted quickly and jumped in front of Chief Powhatan as Governor Ratcliffe fired his rifle. John had saved Chief Powhatans life.

"JOHN!" Thomas yelled.

Governor Ratcliffe's eyes got big. They glared at Governor Ratcliffe.

"You shot him!" Sora shouted.

"He stepped right in front of it, It's his own fault!" Governor Ratcliffe yelled.

"Smith was right all along! We should've never trusted you." Thomas said. All of the soldier's turned their backs on their Governor. "Get him!"

They all ambushed him and put him in chains. "I'll see you all hanged for this!"

"And gag him as well!" Thomas ordered. "He took one beating. I'm sure he can endure another."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pocahontas ran up to the cliff to see John.

* * *

The settlers were packing up and loading up the boats. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to them.

"Is he gonna make it, Thomas?" Sora asked.

"The sooner he gets back to England the better."

"Well let's hope the wind is with him." One of the soldiers said.

Thomas began talking to his comrades. "This the ship ready?"

"Any minute now, we still loading the last bit of cargo."

The men threw the chained up Ratcliffe into a boat and sailed him off to the ship.

Wiggins sobbed, "and he came so highy reccomended.."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Thomas walked over to John, who was resting on a mobile bench the settlers provided for him. Thomas knelt down to him. "Ship's almost ready, we'd better get you on board, we'll lose the tide."

"N-No, not yet..." John said, "She said she'd be here.."

"Look," Sora pointed to the mist. From it came Pocahontas and her people with baskets full of treats. They set the baskets down. Pocahontas walked up to John. Thomas spoke to Pocahontas.

"Going back is his only chance..He'll die if he stays here." Thomas said softly. Pocahontas nodded. She knelt down next to John, "Here, it's from Grandmother Willow's bark." Pocahontas handed John a bag. "It'll help with the pain."

"Wh-What pain?" John chuckled. "I've hard worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but.."

Chief Powhatan and Nakoma headed towards John. "Chief Powhatan!" Sora said.

Chief Powhatan spoke. "Boy with porcupine hair, who wields a weapon in the shape of a key." Sora felt his spikey, brown hair in response.

Chief Powhatan looked at Donald, "Duck with the powers to manipulate earth's elements." Donald smiled at Chief Powhatan.

Chief Powhatan turned to Goofy, "Dog with the power of defense."

He finally turned to John, "And the brave man who saved my life.", Chief Powhatan removed his cloak and placed it over John. "You are all are always welcome among our people. Thank you, my brothers."

Meeko and Percy brought up Pocahontas' necklace. They fixed it up. "My mother's necklace." Pocahontas smiled and put it on. John pet Percy.

Both John and Pocahontas gazed into eachother's eyes. John caressed Pocahontas' cheek, "Come with me?"

Pocahontas looked over at her father. "You must choose your own path."

"Pocahontas, remember to follow your heart. No matter what path you choose." Sora said.

Pocahontas looked at both sides, tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm needed here.."

"Then..I'll stay here." John suggested.

"No.. you have to go back." Pocahontas said sadly.

"But, i can't leave you.." John gripped Pocahontas' wrist. "You never will."

"No matter what happens, I'll always be with you.." Pocahontas said. "Forever."

They kissed. Soon after, The settlers hauled John back to the ship. Pocahontas and John let go of eachothers hand. "Goodbye John!" Sora yelled.

"We'll never forget you!" Donald yelled.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! I'll never forget you guys either!"

The settler's placed John on the boat. "Godspeed, John"

The ship had sailed, and was on it's way back to England. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand, it shook violently as a large keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora spun his keyblade and locked the keyhole to this world with a small blue beam.

Pocahontas turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You're leaving us too?"

"We'll be back!" Sora promised. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all for what you did." Pocahontas gave Sora a kiss on his forehead. Sora blushed and felt his forehead. She then Donald and Goofy kisses on their forehead also, leaving them in a temporary trance. "Goodbye. Sora, Donald and Goofy."

Sora, Donald and Goofy waved to the tribe, and made their way to the Gummi Ship.


End file.
